


Game Over

by Acid_Jack



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of people dying, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Resets, Soulmarks, Soulmates, artistic! john, john likes to draw scenes from previous games, just everyone has died at least once, no one actually dies, only john jake and kanaya remember, so many chatlogs the author is dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Jack/pseuds/Acid_Jack
Summary: The Game has yet to be completed, every time you lose or get a game over the whole thing starts over again. John, Jake, and Kanaya have to relive the game over and over again as the rest of the players are blissfully unaware it just keeps happening. Jake finally decides to speak up and suggests not playing the game in the first place and finally, it has worked. They aren't playing the game. How coincidental that Scratch thought it'd make everyone stronger to be put on the same planet.Everyone's together and maybe this time they'll get a normal life.





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted everyone to be happy and no one to die.

A boy stands alone in his bedroom, it is his thirteenth birthday again. He’s stood here like this many a time, waiting for the reader to guess his name. It’s the same shtick every time.

 

You guess Zoosmell Pooplord before getting serious, again.

 

John Egbert is the boy’s name. You’d expect him to smile as you’ve guessed it correct. He rolls his eyes, it’s the same as every other time. 

 

You are now John Egbert, you suppose you like bad movies, still program even if you are shit at it, but you like to make, draw, and create things to remind you of a past that’s long forgotten.

 

You would show, or you guess more accurately, describe, what you draw and make or what they remind you of, but that’s a different story for a different time.

 

You guess you look the same as you always do, messy hair, buck teeth, though you more often wear a sweatshirt now, the regular t-shirts don't have the weight of a hood that you found reassuring on your shoulders.

 

You have a small control over the wind, not much more than a breeze, an after effect of having reset so many times.

 

Your computer beeps and you stop monologuing to check who it is.

 

It’s TG.

 

Your first soulmark will appear after this conversation so you move over to read through it. The same conversation that happens every time.

Except this time you haven’t bought the game and shut down everyone else's suggestions to play it.

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: hey so what kind of insane loot did you rake in today

EB: i got a little monsters poster, it’s so awesome. i’m going to watch it again today, the apple juice scene was so funny.

TG: oh hell that is such a coincidence i just found an unopened container of apple juice in my closet it is like fucking christmas up in here

EB: ok that’s fine, but i just have one question and then a word of caution. have you ever seen a movie called little monsters starring howie mandel and fred savage?

TG: but 

TG: the seal on the bottle is unbroken 

TG: are you suggesting someone put piss in my apple juice at the factory 

EB: all i’m saying is don’t you think monster howie mandel has the power to do something as simple as reseal a bottle? Try using your brains numbnuts.

TG: why did the fat kid or whoever drank it know what piss tasted like

TG: i mean his reaction was nigh instantaneous

EB: it was the 15th day howie mandel peed in his juice.

TG: ok i can accept that

TG: monster B-list celebrity douchebags are cunning and persistent pranksters

TG: also fred savage has a really punchable face

TG: but who cares about this lets stop talking about it

TG: did you get the beta

EB: no.

EB: did you?

TG: its not really my style

TG: you didnt want to play and TT has changed her mind

TG: i figured it was just a waste of money at that point

TG: TT is getting trolled by some random weirdo who is just insisting she dont play

 

You start to smile, thank you Kanaya! For the first time in forever something is different. Something has changed and you feel that glee you had the first time you got the game.

 

EB: wouldn’t that make her want to play?

TG: in the beginning i guess

TG: i think she just wanted to stop getting messages from the person though

EB: she didn’t just block them?

TG: from what i was told blocking didnt work

EB: weird.

TG: you get my package yet

EB: nope, not yet.

EB: i’ll check the mail real quick.

 

Getting up from your laptop you do a quick fist pump in the air to express your excitement.

 

Note to self: Thank Kanaya x20

 

Finally.

 

Finally Dave didn’t get the game.

 

Finally Rose doesn’t want to play.

 

Your arm begins to slice open in a thin line, you supposed it should hurt, but you have felt this pain time and time again.

 

The cut on your right swirls to make a base pattern along your forearm and you watch as it creates an almost believable tear in your arm where birds were flying out. It was beautiful in a creepy whimsical way. It’s almost hypnotic to look at it.

 

You cover the birds with your left hand. It’s Dave. He’s still a part of you. It’s a different mark, but he’s always there. Everytime, without fail. He’s always been a part of you.

 

You wonder what appeared on him, it’s been different every time.

 

The first time it was film winding from his elbow down to his wrist, both arms almost identical. The second was still movies, but the reel was torn and destroyed as it looked to strangle his pale skin. The third was a spirograph circling his wrist. And the fourth was a single word that creeped him out beyond belief, a single word that was written over and over, drowning out all future marks, “NO”. You had stopped paying attention after that, the mark dave had for you would only get more and more unsettling, sometimes with images, sometimes it was just psychotic babble in your neat handwriting.

 

You hope it’s something good this time, and not something that breaks his heart every time he looks at it.

 

You have about two months before your second soulmark appears.

 

You should probably check the mail now.

 

You dash out of your room and shout a rushed hey to your dad as he walks through the door with two packages. 

 

One green and one red. You reach out to grab them as he walks into the kitchen, but he blocks you off and tells you to help him bake.

 

You oblige as long as he promises it’s not Betty Crocker. He promises you it’s not and pulls out his manly dad apron. You grab your blue one that’s hanging up by the pantry.

 

A batter fight and baked cake later and you are left to your own devices after promising to come down for your present later.

 

Time to open your present from Dave.

 

Heheh, Time. From Dave.

 

Funny jokes that aren’t funny to everyone else anymore: God Tier ones.

 

Anyways!

 

As for the present! It’s still the same one you get every year, the bunny from the actual set of Con Air. This has always been your favorite gift to receive, but this time it’s so much better knowing that you can hang onto it.

 

You open Jade’s box next. That fucking captchalogue card that makes your life ten times easier. Thank god she has the same idea for a gift every time. Otherwise your life would be a living hell with the stack modus. Now all you need is a wallet modus from Dad on maybe the next Christmas or your birthday.

 

Both boxes have notes attached to them and it looks like this time there is a drawing each.

 

Dave’s note read as you would expect; This is the real bunny, thought it’d be fucking cool and ironic ect ect. It was the same everytime and you just skimmed until something new caught your eye. 

 

PS: I actually can draw and drew you something I thought you’d like. Don’t tell other people I can draw though, the irony levels of SBAHJ are too high for that.

 

You’d told your friends this time around that you liked to draw and you’d shared some of your self portraits of you as godtier to Dave specifically. You told him that he could ironically put you in SBAHJ but he never did. A little disappointing but an even bigger relief. As you pulled the drawing out of the bottom of the box you realized that yes,  holy shit, Dave can fucking draw. It wasn’t the semi realism you can do, it was a comic book style, more like manga, mixed with a bit of kids cartoon shows. It was a drawing of you with a giant hammer (since you allocated your strife specibus early on) and him with his sword, back to back, in what looked to be a field of video game monsters.

 

Oh it was so bright and pretty, you’d have to thank him for it later. It was very big, poster sized (it was folded in the box), and you noticed it was digitally done.  _ It must have taken forever _ you realize. You put your hand over your mouth and set it down on the dresser under the only blank space you have in your room. Fuck the Little Monsters poster, this thing’s getting first dibs.

 

Now to check Jade’s note. Stuff about me always complaining, how to integrate it, the usual again. A little doodle of a dog accompanies the note this time and you realize that it’s supposed to be Bec. She certainly doesn’t have mastery over the skill, but her drawings are always cute and very very lovely.

 

Opening the slightly crumpled sketch paper that was laying at the bottom of the green box, you smile. It was a drawing of you, she obviously tried to draw it from the picture you had sent to her. You had your tongue sticking out and your eyes screwed shut, your hand in a peace sign by your ear. It was all drawn in green crayon and the thought of her working her heart out with her childish art tools made your heart swell. 

 

Underneath the drawing was a few pictures of her and Jake on the island with Bec. There were selfies, pictures of Jake that Jade obviously took as he stood over a successfully hunted animal, pictures Jake had taken without Jade knowing as she smiled and explored her island. You were happy that your friends liked to share stuff like this with you. You may or may not have mentioned during a break down that you’d like stuff like this, but that’s beside the point. You remind yourself to thank them and go about affixing the new paper objects to your wall.

 

The pictures of Jade and Jake go on the cork board with your pictures of family and friends, pictures Kanaya sent you of the rest of your troll friends mucking around without you, previous pictures of Jade and Jake’s island adventures, a few “ironic selfies” from Dave as well as a few very blurry pictures of what looked like him and Bro, Pictures of Rose and her cat, and pictures of Jane covered the cork board, a few of you and your dad on the wall nearby. In the center of the board was a collection of small index card doodles. One for each of your human friends in godtier, and a few scattered about detailing your first sburb adventure. A small Bec Noir, Karkat and Dave on the meteor, Rose and Kanaya in their wedding outfits, Gamzee’s silly homemade godtier outfit, things like that.

 

After the pictures were pinned in place, you moved across the room to put Dave’s poster up on the wall next to your door. The brightly colored paper instantly lighting up the room. You back up and look around your room, how you may have a chance to live your life with your friends dawning on you for the first time in who knows how long.

 

Your better drawings of events that you held close hung up on every surface, movie posters spaced in between where they could. Your desk was messy, covered in pencils, paper and your desktop. Cake was on your nightstand and your magic chest was full of all the misc shit that didn’t fit anywhere else. Your room has changed a lot from that first game. Yes there are some basic principles that are the same, the bed, the computer, the overall furniture placement, but this room certainly held a new person.

 

And this person was ready to pick up from their new beginning.

 

You grin one more time before launching yourself into the computer chair at your desk, wiggling the mouse to bring the screen to life. Your back screen of one of your better drawings of everyone grinning back at you as you open pesterchum. Time to thank these two!

 

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: dave!

EB: omg thank you so much!

TG: aw

TG: am i gonna make little egbert cry with my heartfelt present

EB: maybe…

TG: seriously bro

EB: yea, thank you so much dave!!

TG: no problem man

TG: just dont tell anyone i can draw as per the message asked

EB: can do dave!!

EB: i already have it hanging up!

TG: really

TG: where you hanging it

TG: i thought you were saving that last blank space on your wall for something ‘completely and spectacularly amazing’

EB: your drawing definitely made that amazing quota!

EB: it even took precedence over the little monsters poster!

ectoBiologist sent a .jpg file: look_at_it

TG: it really did get the last spot on the wall

ectoBiologist sent a .jpg file: poster_didnt_make_it

EB: here’s the little monsters poster that didn't make it.

TG: thanks john

TG: actually means a lot to have my stuff be important

EB: of course dude!

EB: i’m sorry i’ve gotta cut our conversation short.

EB: i have to thank jade for my gift as well! :B

TG: talk to you later egderp

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

 

You are still grinning ear to ear as you pull up Jade’s chat window.

 

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering  gardenGnostic [GG]

EB: jade!

EB: i hope you aren’t asleep!

EB: thanks so much for the drawings and pictures!

GG: Oh hello chap!

GG: Its no problem!

EB: jake?

GG: The one and only

GG: Jades computer was going crazy so i checked out what all the hubbub was about

EB: sounds reasonable

GG: How are you chum?

GG: Its been awhile hasnt it?

EB: a very long time, tell jade i said thanks!

GG: Some of those images were taken by me too you know!

EB: then thank you too, jake

GG: No problem

GG: I think jade mentioned something about rose giving you a gift too

GG: Has that little package come in yet

EB: not yet.

 

A notification for another chat pinged at you and you quickly check who it is.

 

Speak of the devil and she will appear.

 

EB: she just messaged me.

EB: it was great talking to you again!

GG: Likewise!

GG: Happy birthday buddy

EB: thanks jake.

EB: remember to tell jade i said thanks!

GG: Will do!

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering  gardenGnostic [GG]

 

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

TT: Happy birthday John.

EB: thanks rose!

TT: I do apologize for not sending my package, it was not finished.

TT: I will get it to you when I can.

EB: no problem!

EB: i got some pretty cool things from dave and jade though!

TT: Did Dave get that bunny for you?

EB: yes!

EB: it’s totally sweet!

TT: That’s a lot of exclamation marks John.

TT: Has something good happen besides the amazing gifts?

TT: You usually don’t sound this excited or happy.

EB: it's just the presents rose!

EB: they were so nice!

EB: and i got more pictures from jade and dave!

EB: i've just been having so much fun putting them all up!

TT: That does sound like a good time.

TT: I’ll leave you to it then?

EB: sure rose!

EB: i’ll talk to you later!

TT: Goodbye John

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering  tentacleTherapist [TT]

 

It’s just about dinner and you need to go open your presents from Dad so you abandoned your rolly chair to sprint down the stairs, socked feet making dull thumps on the hardwood. Dad was waiting for you by the time you got down the stairs completely and motioned you to join him in the kitchen so you dash in and steal the cookie jar before sprinting back out to sit by the huge box in the livingroom.

 

Dad made an exasperated huff but didn’t complain or scold his son, it was the first time in a while that the boy was smiling. When Dad made it to the couch you excitedly unwrap your present, the one you get everytime you turn thirteen in this house. You put on an exaggerated surprised face as the object inside was revealed. It’s the same huge harlequin that was your sprite for a good deal of the sessions you played.

 

Harlequins don’t scare you anymore. This harlequin especially, it’s been a friend for so long. You get up and hug your dad. He makes the barest of surprised noises and hugs you back. You tell him how happy you are and how much he means. It may be a little deep for a thirteen year old, but if we’re going to be technical, you lived way more than thirteen years.

 

He lets you go and you smile at him before announcing that you’re going to go back to your room to draw and he lets you, telling you goodnight because he knows better than to expect you to come back downstairs before going to bed.

 

Your computer is going off when you get back and you slide into your chair to check it.

 

It’s Kanaya looks like.

 

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling  ectoBiologist [EB]

GA: I Apologize In Advance, I Have Given Karkat Your Pesterchum.

GA: He Noticed Me On Your Message Page Pondering Whether It Would Be Appropriate To Say Happy Wriggling Day.

EB: i can talk to karkat!?

EB: today just got ten times better!

EB: thank you kanaya!

GA: All He Knows Of You Is That I Was Very Hesitant To Message You.

GA: He May Have Taken It The Wrong Way…

EB: it's no problem!

GA: Happy Wriggling Day John, I Hope It’s Been Treating You Well.

EB: oh it has!

EB: dave drew me and him in godtier outfits!

EB: and i got pictures from jade's island!

EB: and i got to talk to jake!

GA: It Sounds Like It’s Been A Very Good Day Indeed.

 

Your computer started to go insane, the message received sound going off over and over again.

 

EB: i think karkats messaging me now.

GA: Good Luck.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling  ectoBiologist [EB]

 

You open the chat window that’s going batshit crazy.

 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling  ectoBiologist [EB]

CG: HEY ASSHOLE

CG: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU

CG: WHAT DID YOU DO TO KANAYA

carcinoGeneticist is not yet a contact, add them? [Yes] [No]

carcinoGeneticist is now a chum.

EB: hi!

EB: i’m john!

EB: i’m kanaya’s friend.

EB: who are you?

CG: NOT THE SUBJECT

CG: GLAD TO KNOW YOUR NAME NOOK WHIFF

CG: NOW WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KANAYA?

EB: nothing that i know of.

CG: SURE

CG: THAT IS TOTALLY WHY SHE LOOKED CONFUSED AND UNSURE AS TO IF SHE REALLY WANTED TO MESSAGE YOU

EB: oh!

EB: she and i haven’t talked in awhile.

EB: but today is my birthday!

CG: YOUR WHAT

EB: birthday!

EB: or i guess, wriggling day!

CG: HOLD UP

CG: …

CG: YEA OK YOURE TELLING THE TRUTH

CG: WELL NOW I HAVE YOUR FUCKING HANDLE AND I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE

CG: FUCK

EB: we could always be friends!

EB: what’s your name?

CG: WHY THE HELL SHOULD I TELL YOU?

EB: i already gave you mine!

CG: WELL THAT’S YOUR FAULT ISN’T IT?

EB: i’ll just go ask kanaya.

EB: thanks for the name karkat

CG: THAT WASN’T NEARLY LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO HAVE ASKED KANAYA

CG: SHE’S NOT EVEN ON HER FUCKING PHONE

EB: i was trying to be nice about it, i already knew your name

CG: HOW?

CG: THIS IS OUR FIRST CONVERSATION

EB: kanaya talks about you a lot

CG: HOLD ON A MOMENT

CG: I HAVE SOMEONE TO TALK TO

EB: oh! tell her i said thanks for rose!

CG: WHAT

EB: just do it

CG: SHE SAYS IT’S NO PROBLEM

CG: IT HELPED HER TOO

CG: WHO THE FUCK IS ROSE

EB: a friend of mine i introduced her to

CG: IS THERE ANYONE ELSE I SHOULD BE AWARE OF?

EB: nope! it’s been fun talking to you kitkat!

EB: karkat***.

EB: i’m sorry...

EB: i’ll just go now.

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering  carcinoGeneticist [CG]

 

Shit, you accidentally called him Dave’s nickname. You thought you had gotten over that habit.

 

You blame it on your fantastic day and pull out your sketchbook and pencils.

 

About a month later you had the semi expected “soulmark conversation” with Dave. Well technically, not just Dave you suppose. Rose brought it up in the group memo, she had mentioned not having one and pretty much everyone else jumped on the topic. Jade had piped in that she too was missing her soul mark, whether that was from her being asexual or from her partner dying before they turned thirteen you have no clue, but Dave had mentioned having one. As expected he didn’t say since when, but you were excited to share that you had one.

 

The whole conversation hadn’t ever come up in the past lives, imminent death preceding the idea of who they were to love. This was exciting! Anything new was exciting! 

 

Dave, again, didn’t say when he got his, just that he has one. He also mentioned they must like fucking birds or something. He could get behind that, birds were cool. Rose wanted to know every detail of the mark but Dave wouldn’t say anymore on it.

 

Rose was upset hers still hadn’t shown up, you told her it’d be fine, maybe her soulmate is younger! You know Kanaya is younger than Rose, how much younger you have no clue, but you definitely did not tell her you knew her soulmate before the mark even appeared.

 

The month after, on June 12th, your second mark appeared, a stack of books, leaning and with a few lying about appeared on your left side, the stack leaned against your rib cage and the books that rested upon it were closer to your hips. The mark made you smile, the mark was definitely different from Dave’s of the same person. His would be a mark that fit the bird or something that appeared on him from you. The marks would mean the same thing but be completely different. 

 

You had felt really bad when on Karkat’s skin your mark had cut deep enough to have it scar on his tough skin. The iterations of “stop” inflamed and always painful to the touch. It was the same timeline you gave Dave his mark of “NO”.

 

You go to the memo you had with the other three, excited to share the information.

 

ectoBiologist [EB] is connected to memo

EB: guys!

EB: i just got another mark!

tentacleTherapist [TT] is connected to memo

turntechGodhead [TG] is connected to memo

TT: Like soulmark?

EB: yea!!

TG: oh dude

TG: thats all hells of weird

TG: i got one too

TG: though mine appeared on my arm

TT: That’s not how soulmarks work Dave.

EB: actually! mine’s on the other side too!

TG: high five for not being normal

EB: high five dude!

TT: Seriously boys, this isn’t how soulmarks work.

gardenGnostic [GG] is connected to memo

TT: What even happens to get soulmarks like that?

GG: different people?

EB: yea, a tear with birds in bright red is very different from a grey and reddish purple stack of books.

TG: i mean

TG: mine could be the same person

TG: its just a dove with pink markings holding what looks like church bells

TG: could just be a weird bird person

EB: haha!

EB: maybe they’re as weird as you are dave!

TG: rude

TT: Where did the marks appear versus where the first ones are?

EB: the birds start on the outside of my right elbow and the books are up my left side right by my hip!

TG: the wings are on my chest

TG: the dove is on the inside of my left wrist

GG: i think its different people!!!

GG: thats so nice!!

TT: Well, this situation isn’t unheard of I suppose.

EB: you two really think it’s two different people?

GG: yea!! :D

TG: oh fun

EB: if we can make it work i think three people will be fun!

TG: if it works

EB: oh hush sourpuss.

EB: i’ve gotta go though.

EB: i’ll talk to you guys later.

TG: bye john

GG: bye bye!!!

TT: Goodbye John.

ectoBiologist [EB] has disconnected

 

As exciting as it is seeing Karkat’s mark, you have to get started on packing some of your stuff.

 

When you had finally told Dad about your internet friends (which you never had to until this timeline) he was happy you had friends your age. He said it was great seeing you with a smile on your face for once and asked where they lived. He was surprised and excited to tell you his job had an open spot in Texas just waiting to be filled and took it.

 

He knows you don’t have friends here and for that big of a smile to be on your face as you talk about them, what else was a good father to do?

 

You didn’t tell Dad that Dave was your soulmate, but you did mention being good friends with him and having a few friends in the general area. When you mentioned the move to Jade (you were going to keep it a secret from Dave and surprise him) she got super excited and it took quite a bit of convincing to make her stay quiet about it. It had apparently slipped to Jake and he messaged you a bit later hoping you would get to see everyone soon. You told him to keep it up and maybe even he could see you again some day.

 

You put your phone away after talking to the group and get packing your stuff. You had several boxes ready to go already though you weren’t moving for a week. You had a box for your posters, a box for your drawings, a few boxes for clothes, a box for art supplies, and you still had all of your prankster shit to put up. Your room was more bare than it’s been in forever, pale blue walls staring back at you and it feels like the first game all over again. Hollow, baren, it feels like too much and memories from the fourth and fifth game start popping up. 

 

Those games were when you had stopped caring, stopped trying. You had still whole heartedly believed that you playing the game couldn’t be stopped, so your only solution was to beat it, before anyone died. Play hard, win hard, enjoy afterwards. Your room was barren for both of those timelines and those were the timelines where Dave and Karkat were killed very early on.

 

You look around for something to cover at least part of the wall and the first thing that was sticking out of it’s box to catch your attention was the poster Dave made for you.

 

This timeline is different, things will be ok.

 

You put the brightly colored poster up, and take a deep breath before moving to your closet to start cleaning up the floor and packing it away.

 

A week later and the whole house is packed. Well, everything but Dave’s poster. You pull that down and put it in your bag that was going with you in the car. Most of your pictures from the picture board are in there as well as the bunny you got from Dave. Your phone and DS were in your hoodie pocket and your suitcase was filled to the brim with hoodies and other clothing articles.

 

Time for a long road trip down to Texas.

 

It was the middle of summer and from how Dave was bitching about it, it was already hot. You can handle heat in Washington, so you should be fine.

 

With nothing better to do you pull out your phone and turn it on, a new message pending from Karkat it looks like.

 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling  ectoBiologist [EB]

CG: HEY DUMBASS

EB: hey karkat!

CG: KANAYA SAID I SHOULD TALK TO A HUMAN ABOUT THIS

CG: I AM AWARE OF SOULMARKS AND WHAT THEY DO

CG: NONE OF MY TROLL FRIENDS HAVE THEM THOUGH

CG: I HAVE A QUESTION SO LISTEN UP NOOK WHIFF

EB: i’m listening.

CG: WHEN THEY FIRST APPEAR YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE ONE THAT REPRESENTS A CORE INTEREST OR PART OF YOUR SOULMATE RIGHT?

EB: yes.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MEAN WHEN I GET TWO OF THEM?

EB: maybe you have two soulmates?

CG: IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?

EB: well yea, i think.

EB: i have two as well.

CG: WHAT ARE YOURS?

EB: do you think you’re my soulmate karkat?

CG: YOU ARE THE ONLY OTHER PERSON I KNOW WITH TWO

CG: IT WOULDN’T HURT TO CHECK WOULD IT?

EB: let me know yours first then!

CG: ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO BE LIKE THIS?

EB: yes.

CG: WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN OBSTINATE FUCK?

EB: oh wait!

EB: before we do this whole ‘sharing soulmarks’ thing!

EB: i know someone else who has two soulmarks!

CG: YOU DO?

EB: yea!

EB: do you just wanna do this in a group chat with him?

CG: SURE

CG: I GUESS

CG: AS LONG AS HE’S NOT AS GODDAMNED MORONIC AS YOU

EB: ok!

ectoBiologist [EB] has invited  turntechGodhead [TG] to the chat

ectoBiologist [EB] has changed the chat to a memo!

EB: dave!

TG: sup

CG: WHO IS THIS

EB: karkat this is dave.

EB: dave this is karkat.

TG: why am i here dude

EB: karkat also has two soulmarks is why!

TG: damn

TG: we can be the poly squad

CG: WHAT

EB: anyways.

EB: karkat wanted to see our soulmarks!

TG: what for

CG: BECAUSE THERE’S THREE OF US HERE

TG: you suggestin were all soulmates

TG: a fuckin threeway of a shit show

CG: HOW MANY OTHER PEOPLE DO YOU KNOW WITH TWO DIFFERENT SOULMARKS?

TG: not the point

EB: how about i just send you guys mine?

EB: will you stop arguing?

TG: i doubt it but go ahead

ectoBiologist sent a .jpg file: arm

EB: this is the one on my arm!

TG: fuck thats gorgeous

EB: isn’t it?

TG: whatever girl that belongs to has got to be smokin man

TG: nice catch

CG: WHAT

EB: eh heh.

EB: yea…

 

You frown and turn to the window to hide your disappointment from your dad. Dave is probably going to be difficult if Karkat’s bitching was an actual indication the first time. 

 

You don't plan on stripping so you try to find an old picture of yourself from the pool or something, any shirtless picture of yourself.

 

ectoBiologist has sent a .jpg file: strong

CG: WHY IN THE HELL IS IT NAMED STRONG?

EB: i tried to find a pre existing photo of it…

EB: i didn’t plan to strip in the car with my dad around!

TG: oh daddy egbert

TG: your baby is being a very naughty boy

EB: oh hush you!

CG: DUDE

EB: not you too.

CG: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU FUCKS ARE TALKING ABOUT

CG: BUT THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE BOOKS

CG: TRUE CLASSICS TO BOTH TROLL AND HUMAN ROMANCES

EB: really?

 

You already knew that these two were your soulmates, it’s been proven time and time again. You needed to act clueless though if you really wanted to get with them. Being an omniscient creep doesn’t ever come off well.

 

CG: REALLY

TG: well damn egbert

TG: you ended up with screamy grey text for a boyfriend

EB: i haven’t seen either of your marks yet so i can’t be sure!

CG: I CAN SHOW YOU MINE, HOLD UP

carcinoGeneticist  sent a .jpg file: ONE

EB: is that all up and down your leg?

CG: YEA

CG: A LITTLE PAINFUL TOO EVERY ONCE IN AWHILE

 

This was completely different than what he’s had the previous times. You hope that mark isn’t you.

 

The picture showed Karkat’s leg, from his hip to his ankle, and it just looked like a torn, bloody mess. There were jagged edges and clear spots. The mark almost looked like a tangle of crows in barbed wire and each one of them were torn to bloody shreds. This was Dave, his crows were in pain. It looked like there were two specific crows who took the worst of the bloody mess, right in the middle. One had an orange sheen and the other looked almost robotic under the feathers.

 

TG: can we be done sharing soulmarks

TG: cause im done

EB: you ok?

TG: yea

TG: im fine

TG: im just tired of hearing all this

TG: were all guys

TG: we arent going to be each others soulmates

EB: why not?

TG: were not gay

EB: um, well...

TG: we are not having this conversation

CG: I AM SO LOST

TG: welcome to the conversation again

TG: summary

TG: im leaving

turntchGodhead [TG] has left the memo

EB: bye dave.

 

Well that hurt more than you thought it would. You didn’t expect him to outright reject you.

 

CG: WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

EB: dave refuses to possibly be our soulmate.

CG: IS IT THE FUCKING GENDER ROLES THING THAT HUMANS HAVE SOME DUMBASS PROBLEM WITH?

EB: yea…

EB: can i see your other mark?

 

You want to keep your mind off of Dave for now.

 

What is Karkat’s mark for you? Is it good this time?

 

CG: SURE, HOLD ON

carcinoGeneticist sent a .jpg file: TWO

EB: oh wow

 

His mark for you covered his entire arm. It looked like a sky, with white fluffy clouds and light blue streaks, which you think signifies your wind abilities. There was a figure on his shoulder, the clothes on the light blue silhouette made it look like it was rising, a hood that was all too familiar draped down and leading the figure away from a spirograph wrapped around his wrist.

 

EB: i

EB: i’m fairly certain that’s me

CG: REALLY?

EB: yea.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS MARK EVEN MEAN THEN?

EB: more than you know.

EB: if you want full details i’d ask kanaya, but for now i can show you this from months ago.

ectoBiologist  sent a .jpg file: remember_godtier

CG: HOLY SHIT

CG: THAT’S PRETTY

EB: if you look it’s the same silhouette.

CG: FUCK YOU’RE RIGHT

EB: you have me specifically on your arm karkat.

CG: WAIT HOLD UP WHAT

EB: that’s gonna be a pain in the butt to explain…

EB: tell kanaya to tell you about who’s on your arm.

EB: i really do not want to bring that up right now.

CG: UH

CG: OK?

CG: GUESS I’LL ASK HER THEN?

CG: SO DOES THAT MAKE US SOULMATES?

EB: your birthday is june 12th right?

CG: WHAT DOES THAT-

CG: OH

CG: I’M THE YOUNGEST OF THE THREE?

EB: i’d assume so.

EB: i got one on my birthday and one on the 12th.

CG: WELL WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT THIS?

EB: whatever you want i suppose.

EB: i’d wait though so we can at least get to know each other first.

EB: this is literally the second time we’ve talked.

EB: wait.

EB: how’d you know i have two marks?

CG: KANAYA TOLD ME YOU’D BE GOOD ADVICE

CG: THIS IS ONE OF THE FEW THINGS SHE CAN’T HELP ME WITH

EB: fair enough.

EB: see you soon!

CG: BYE EGBERT

ectoBiologist [EB] has ceased pestering  carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: WAIT WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY SEE?

 

Well, that makes you at least a little excited to go down to Texas again you suppose. Karkat’s accepted it, no questions. A little weird but I guess he is the “romance expert” and will figure out whether it’s really a good idea later.

 

You would tell him what his mark means but you don’t want to make yourself more upset than you already are. You need to make sure things between you and Dave are ok though. He seemed real upset and adverse to any idea brought up in that chat.

 

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: hey, are- are we ok?

TG: what

TG: yea

TG: were fine

EB: you sure?

EB: if you want me to stop messaging you i can.

TG: no dude

TG: its fine

TG: you’re my best friend

TG: i dont care if youre gay

TG: im just all hells of straight

TG: straight as it fucking gets

TG: just didnt want to entertain the notion and make you all upset when it wasnt the three of us dude

EB: i guess that makes sense!

EB: but karkat and i do think we have a match.

TG: youre going to have to introduce me to him in person then

TG: make sure he isnt gonna vandalize my poor adorable and defenseless sister

TG: dont worry egbert

TG: your brother is here to protect you

EB: hehe, yea ok.

EB: thanks onii-chan.

TG: oh my god no

TG: have you been talking to my brother

EB: no.

EB: but jake has!

TG: fuck him and his kinky shit

EB: how do you know he’s kinky?

TG: new topic

TG: how did you meet karkat anyway

EB: you know that person who was messaging rose?

TG: was that him

EB: no, but im friends with her and she’s  friends with karkat.

TG: ok

TG: thats a little weird

TG: why didnt you tell her to lay off when she was messaging rose

EB: i didn’t know she was doing that?

EB: i didn’t give her rose’s chumhandle if that’s what you’re thinking.

TG: uh huh

TG: well

TG: do they live in washington then

EB: nah, they live by you actually!

 

You rummage through your bag a little to find the picture Kanaya sent you of about 10 trolls all at the Alamo. You recognized most everyone, Kanaya sitting on the bench next to Karkat, Sollux was being dragged by his wrist to some other place by Aradia, there were two fish like people that you vaguely remember to be Eridan and Feferi (you only met them in one timeline), Equius was carrying Nepeta on his shoulders as she splayed out on top of him, and the most prominent faces in the picture were Vriska, who was holding the camera, and Terezi, who looked like she was trying to steal said camera. You think Kanaya mentioned Tavros and Gamzee being on that trip as well, (Kanaya had made sure to get the troll group together as fast as possible,) but who knows where they went to.

 

TG: how do you even know them then

TG: hello

TG: earth to egbert

EB: sorry!

EB: i was trying to find a picture of them.

TG: no problem dude

TG: you just vanished for twenty minutes

EB: it wasn’t that long!

TG: sure

TG: lets see em

ectoBiologist sent a .jpg file: here_they_are

TG: woah thats a lot of em

TG: and theyre all karkat huh

EB: no you dork!

TG: well you said you were gonna find a picture of him

EB: and i did!

EB: he’s on the bench next to the tall girl.

EB: also the tall girl is the one who messaged rose.

TG: why are they so small

TG: i thought you were gonna show me a picture of them

TG: also

TG: do you get so lonely that youve gotta take pictures of your friends on your car rides

TG: is little egbert all alone

EB: no!

EB: well yea a little bit…

EB: but i won’t be soon!

EB: and i don’t have these pictures in the car just for fun.

EB: but the purpose is a surprise!

TG: yea ok

TG: have fun with that

TG: shit

TG: i have to go

TG: bro is callin

EB: bye dave!

turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

 

You put your phone down and actually start going through your pictures, time for a very long car ride.


End file.
